


Scarfs & Fluff

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's wearing a scarf so Ashton likes to kiss Luke in public and make him blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarfs & Fluff

Luke wakes up first, as always, wrapped in Ashton's arms. His head on Ashton's bare chest, listening to his steady breathing and heart beat. Luke looks at the clock on the bed side table and yawns. _12 AM_ it reads, he lightly escapes from Ashton's grasp and sits up on his knees, still next to him.

He gently shakes Ashton, "Ash, wake up." Luke smiles down at him.

Ashton slightly stirs but doesn't fully wake, "No, leave me alone. Let me sleep." He groans and Luke rolls his eyes, he moves to straddle Ashton's lap and leans down to start kissing his neck.

"Wakey, wakey. It's Saturday, let's go outside for once." Luke says against his neck.

Ashton, now fully awake, opens his eyes and softly grips Luke's thighs, "It's chilly outside, I don't want you to get a cold." Ashton grins and kisses him, Luke kisses him back eagerly, pulling back when he needed air.

"I'm not gonna get a cold, it's not even that cold. C'mon, Ash" Luke whines, pushing out his bottom lip in a pout.

Ashton groans again, "Fine, but you're wearing one of my coats" Ashton smirks, lightly pushing Luke off of him and getting up off the bed. He walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

Luke gets up also and knocks on the door, "I'm gonna go make us some breakfast," He shouts through the door and Ashton shouts back an "Okay"

He walks through the loft in just his underwear and one of Ashton's AC/DC shirts. Once he get's to the kitchen he can hear the shower turn on and Ashton start singing, he smiles to himself. He takes out some toast and makes some eggs, after pouring two cups of coffee Ashton comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Lukes waist.

"You're so pretty," Ashton kisses his neck, Luke sets the coffee pot aside.

"You don't call a boy pretty," Luke laughs, Ashton kisses the back of his neck

"Well, i'm calling you pretty. You're my pretty boy." His hands run down Luke's waist and stop at the sides of his thighs.

"I love your thighs, seeing you ride my cock is the hottest thing ever"

"Ashton" Luke says

"Hmm?" Ashton hums against his neck

"If this is your way of changing the plans and staying inside, it's not gonna work," Luke grabs Ashton's hands and removes them from his thighs, smiling, "Eat your breakfast" He picks Ashtons plate up and hands it to him.

Ashton frowns, "I thought for sure that would work" He eats at the counter, "Anyways, where are we gonna go?"

"Let's just walk and see where it takes us." Luke says, finishing his food and putting the plate in the sink

"How romantic" Ashton laughs, putting his plate in the sink too and following Luke back to their bedroom.

When they're fully dressed they grab their coats, but Luke grabs his own coat.

"Hey," Ashton grabs the coat out of his hand, "What did I say? You're wearing one of my coats." He hangs the coat back up and grabs one of his own, handing it to Luke.

"You're so protective," Luke laughs, putting the coat on, he decides to put a scarf on also.

Ashton opens the door and Luke walks out first, once the doors locked they begin to walk. The walk is full off laughing, Luke dragging Ashton to every small store he sees, and of course he buys Luke the things he wants, and fans stopping them for pictures. Finally, they stop at a small coffee shop. After going inside and buying hot chocolate they decide to just stand outside.

"You take my breath away." Ashton says out of the blue, Luke looks at him and he sees Ashton looking at him with such love. Ashton leans in and kisses him deeply, careful not to spill the hot chocolate. When he pulls away he give Luke a peck on the cheek, which causes him to blush, hard. His checks and his nose go bright red, so he quickly covers his face with his scarf.

"Damn it, Ashton" He says through the scarf.

Ashton looks at hims again and chuckles, "Are you blushing?" He asks, raising an eyebrow

"Only because of you." Luke states, letting his scarf fall from his face.

"Look at you, so pretty." Ashton throws away his drink, gently putting his hands on each side of Lukes face, kissing him again in front of everyone. He slowly let's Luke's face go and puts his hands on Lukes waist, pulling him flush against himself and breaks the kiss.

"My life is perfect and beautiful, but it's only because you're in it" Ashton smiles, looking straight into Luke's eyes.

"I hate you" Luke says, blushing a darker red now

"I love you too," He let's Luke go and throw his drink away.

Luke grabs Ashton's hand, "Let's go home, I believe there was something that we didn't finish."

Ashton smirks, "I believe so."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> PROMPTS ARE ACCEPTED!
> 
> :)xx


End file.
